


Destined to Love You

by treerose61



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Kinda, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, This Is STUPID, Time Skips, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treerose61/pseuds/treerose61
Summary: Basically Keith and Lance have bad luck, and meet during the Hunger Games. Time Skips because we really just want to see Klance fluff.





	Destined to Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this is going. Feel free to take this idea and make it better. Warning for maybe bad grammar.

Everyone has a soulmate, no matter what. This was a popular statement, it was even stated in the handout and the district pledge. Keith didn’t really believe he had one though. He believed they were real. He saw it once upon a time to, when his family had still been alive. They had been perfect for eachother. His mom, with large blue eyes, and dark black hair, and his dad with dark grey eyes, and brown hair. A beautiful soul mark on their wrists bringing them together. He had been four when the Capital hung them. For what? He didn’t know. He doesn’t remember much about them anymore. Shiro his adopted brother likes to tell him stories about them though. Keith had tried to ask about why they had been hung, but shiro always changes the subject. Like he was doing now.  
“I don’t know Keith, but they were great people, my mom loved your mother like a sister.” Shiro continued to ramble about his parents, and keith rolled his eyes.  
“Okay Dad..I get it.”  
Shiro blinked, “Dad?”  
Keith laughed, “Yeah, you're such a dad.”  
Shiro raised his eyebrows with a smirk, “Oh I see. Well if I’m your dad, do we need to have “The Talk”.”  
Keith blushed and shook his head, eyes widening in panic, “No! Definitely not!”  
Shiro just shook his head in amusement, “Well, you are at the age your soul mark should appear. Are you worried about it?”  
Keith froze, and fiddled with his hands, “No..”  
Shiro raised his eyebrows, “You sure?”  
“Yeah..anyway shouldn’t we be more worried about the capital choosing tributes today?”  
Shiro froze and started coughing, “Crap I forgot about that Keith..and your of age now” Shiro’s face fell, his brows furrowing in worry.  
Keith felt his own stomach flip in dread, what if he was chosen? He could forget about his soulmate then. At least he had been training since he was six.  
“It’s ok, I’ve been training. And it’s only a slim chance I’ll be chosen as District 12 tribute.” Keith whispered, putting his hand on Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro nodded, “Yeah but best to be prepared..and if your chosen..”  
Keith shook his head, “Then I’ll go and fight, and come back as good as new.”  
Shiro shook his head with a sad laugh, “So Keith like, be careful little bro with that confidence.”  
Keith laughed, “yeah got it Dad.”  
They jumped when the bell sounded. “Is it time already?” Keith asked, voice shaking slightly. Shiro nodded, “Seems so..lets get going.”

 

 

 

 

Keith blinked when he met eyes with someone. Someone beautiful. The guy smiled and Keith felt his stomach erupt with butterflies. A district 4 tribute. This guy could kill Keith easily with those looks. Keith smiled back shyly, a slight burn making his wrist itch. The guy’s smile seemed to widen. A District 3 tribute beside him scoffed, and smacked the guy. Keith watched curiously as they argued with each other in a friendly matter. The young girl pushed her glasses up and laughed when the guy tripped on a rock. Keith giggled to, puzzled to why the two seemed to be friends. He looked at the District 11 guy beside him who was also laughing. “Do you know them?” Keith asked. The guy jumped in surprise and looked at him, “Me?” Keith nodded. “Oh..no but they seem interesting..I wish we didn’t have to fight each other.” Keith looked back at the two and nodded, “Me neither.” The guy beside him in yellow reached out his hand, “I’m Hunk, you?” Keith looked at the hand and hesitantly put his hand in his, “Keith.” They shook and went back to their own business, which for Keith was watching the beautiful boy in blue. The whole time, he felt his wrist burning in irritation. 

 

 

 

 

Keith stood nervously on the podium, listening to the countdown.  
5…..4….3…..2……...1  
The horn went off and Keith took off. He grabbed a knife and a backpack as quickly as possible and ran. He didn’t look back, just ran. 

 

 

 

 

The water felt cool on his neck, and he shivered. It was day 2, and he had survived thus far. He hadn’t run into anyone else yet, which was surprising. His wrist burned the whole time though and he was confused why. He figured it out now though, as the cool water ran over it. A swirl of blue words shining bright on his pale skin. “Geez put the knife down dude!! I’m not here to hurt you!!”  
His soulmark.

 

 

 

 

Lance frowned at his soulmark unhappily, why did it have to come when he was in the middle of a death match? The red swirl of words seemed to mock him. “What!! What did you just say?”  
“Of course it would be now.” He felt a smack from behind, “Lance do you want to die? Cause I suggest you shut up and sleep.” Pidge warned in a whisper. “But..my soul mark appeared.” He felt her still beside him, then she was peering over his shoulder, “You're kidding!” She peered closely and snorted at the words, “Wow that’s their first words.” Then her eyes widened, “Lance you know what that means!?” Lance groaned, “Of course not Pidge.” She sighed and pushed away from him, “Geez it means that your soulmate is here to.” Lance froze, dread clenching his gut, “No, that..what?” Pidge gave him a sad look, “Yes unfortunately. Your soul mark only appears when you have been within a certain distance of your soulmate, and since you got it here, they also have to be a tribute.” Lance hung his head, “That isn’t good.” Pidge nodded and patted him on the shoulder. She whispered softly, “Get some rest Lance.”

 

 

 

 

Keith awoke in a sweat. Almost falling from his perch in a tree. He listened as soft footsteps crunched the leaves and sticks near by. He grabbed his knife and watched silently. When he saw boots appear he sprang, ready to get rid of the offender. Landing with a thump in front of two unsuspecting people.

Lance jumped and let out a surprised yell. He backed up into Pidge who let out a grumpy, “Hey.”  
The cutie he saw before with dark hair and eyes stood before them, knife raised. Lance put his hands up in surrender “Geez put the knife down dude!! I’m not here to hurt you!!” Pidge pulled out her own weapon from behind him.  
The offender stared back,face almost blank, knife still raised. A silence followed. Lance wanted to say something, anything. Maybe ask if the guy was going to kill them, but the guy seemed frozen. Lance watched as his eyes slowly started to widen, and his nose scrunched up, mouth gaping, “What!! What did you just say” The guy glanced down at his wrist then back up at lance with wide violet grey eyes. Lance frowned in confusion, “Um put the knife down, I’m not going to hurt you?” 

Keith felt his chest tighten, and he couldn’t do anything but gap. His soulmate stood before him, ruffled and dirty, and in the middle of a game to the death. Just his luck. The guy seemed confused, but then his own eyes widened a bit when his friend whispered something, “Wait! What did you say?” Keith frowned, “I said What! What did you just say!” Keith feeling to vulnerable, shrunk backwards a bit. The other guy moved forward, “You..your” He didn’t know if he was ready to face meeting his soulmate like this, especially confirming their doom. So he turned and ran, not letting the guy continue. 

Lance panicked when the guy turned and ran, and he of course followed. “Hey wait!! Don’t leave me!! You!! Pease!!” He hadn’t meant to sound so desperate but that seemed to make the other stop and turn to him again looking rather frightened to. He was shaking Lance realized. Looking tired, pale, and embarrassed. Lance needed him, and he needed Lance. He couldn’t hold himself back from jumping into the guys arms. He felt him tense up before melting against Lance with a sigh. Lance gave it a minute before breathing out, “I’m Lance..You?” The other was silent for a while before whispering very quietly, “Keith.”


End file.
